


soon i know i'll be back with you

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: He's loved this song for ages, but now it's calling to mind new images, fresh memories and echoes of recent conversations. (Dan on the train north, November 6th.)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	soon i know i'll be back with you

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Autumn, I hope you have a wonderful birthday <3
> 
> The song is Destiny by Zero 7 (sung by Sia), which Dan tweeted about on October 19th 2009. Thank you to templeofshame for bringing it to our attention! Thank you Keelin for beta.

Dan is on a train again. He thinks he used to be fairly indifferent to them but by now there's a distinct pavlovian reaction to the low rumble, the rattle, the scenery speeding past outside the window as he travels north. 

He's glad to be going north, to be headed, ultimately, for Phil's solitary bedroom rather than an overcrowded London meet-up. The Halloween gathering had been fun, for sure, but the few quiet moments alone with Phil were what made it worth going.

The song changes on his iPod, Sia's voice crooning in his ear.

He's loved this song for ages, but now it's calling to mind new images, fresh memories and echoes of recent conversations. This song is all about Phil now. These days everything is about Phil. No matter what he sees or does somehow his mind connects it back to Phil, something he said or did, or just Dan wanting to share every tiny mundane thing with him.

That's why he takes his phone out and texts Phil:

Dan: Destiny  
Phil: Zero 7 <3 

Of course Phil gets it. Phil seems to always know what he's talking about, or maybe it just feels that way because Dan has this massive crush on him.

With shaking fingers he types out a bit of the lyrics:

Dan: "I'm nearly with you"

At the exact same moment another message from Phil ticks in.

Phil: I'm watching porn…

Dan feels himself flush so instantly he actually looks around to make sure no one is paying attention to him. 

Dan: are you actually?  
Phil: No that's the lyrics!  
Dan: idiot!  
Dan: lol

He feels embarrassed but he also knows full well Phil sent it on purpose to rattle and tease him.

Phil: Don't actually watch much porn these days  
Dan: orly ^_^ why do I find that hard to believe  
Phil: Well do your nakedbooths count as porn?  
Dan: idk u tell me owo  
Phil: They count

Dan is flushing again, which is ridiculous because they've already been over this part. They like each other _like that_. And Phil is a horny bastard. He tells him that.

Phil: Yup. For you

Dan can imagine him so clearly, tongue twisting on a grin, hair artfully mussed on the pillow, the way he squints without his glasses on. 

Dan: u still want 2 help with the next nakedbooth?  
Phil: Yes  
Phil: I can help  
Dan: lol thanx ;)  
Dan: oh also do you have any rope?  
Phil: OwO what for??  
Dan: lol u'll see ^_^

Dan has a script on his laptop that he's been working on for days, wilfully keeping it secret from Phil because he wants to see his face when he first reads it. He feels a thrill in his stomach. He thinks it's good. He thinks Phil will like the idea, and he's proud of that fact before he's even had proof of it. 

Phil: When are you getting here? :(  
Dan: lol hours still :(  
Phil: Did it send?  
Dan: what  
Phil: Pic  
Dan: no. What was it? Your 8==D  
Phil: No! Just sad face. Also that should be 8=====D at least m8  
Dan: ofc  
Phil: U know it ^_^

Dan grins and puts his phone down, staring out at the autumn scenery flashing by. He feels interchangeably moving at a snail's pace and strapped to the roof of one of those Japanese bullet trains. With Erin he always felt like there was a script, some set of expectations and a customary progression that he could follow. But with Phil it feels like he's stuck under a burning hot spotlight, frantically ad-libbing his way through an increasingly fantastic play. The thing about that analogy, though, is that he's not alone on the stage. He's never felt less alone than he does these days, because Phil is right there with him, matching him outrageous line for outrageous line, never losing pace with him. It's like they're hurtling towards something inevitable. His phone vibrates again. 

Phil: "Even though we're miles apart, we are each other's destiny"  
Dan: <3

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/633960358372081665)


End file.
